


screaming, earthquakes, and being built different // writing challenge

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Romance, thirty day writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy visit Techno in america. Unfortunately, an earthquake happens.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	screaming, earthquakes, and being built different // writing challenge

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @gamerboy80ed november writing challenge on twitter. the prompt is rain/storms.

“Anyways, this is a two bedroom one bath apartment. Rent is very cheap here, and the walls are quite thick.” Techno says as he unlocks the door to the apartment and leads the others inside.  
“Mate, why are you talking about your home like you're selling it to us…?” Phil says.  
“I’m just saying, the offer is up there.”  
“Techno why would we even want to buy your house. It’s in america. Why would we want to live in america?” Tommy responds.  
“The offer is there. Come on, anyone? Wilbur?”  
“No thanks.”  
“So nobody wants the apartment? Really?”  
“No one wants the apartment. Now please just tell us where we’re staying. You were the one who asked us to visit you.” Phil says.  
“Fine. So Phil gets the guest bedroom. Sorry if it’s a little messy, I haven’t cleaned it in a while. Wilbur, you can get the closet. It’s big enough to fit a mattress. I’m sure you’ll manage. And Tommy, you get the bathtub.” There is a moment of silence after Techno says this.  
“... What the SHIT TECHNO!?” Tommy screams.  
“Heh? I thought I made it pretty clear.”  
“Techno your house is almost as bad as Wilbur’s house. How is your house almost as bad as Wilbur’s!?” Phil asks.  
“Now Phil, no need to be rude about my house. If you can get past the wood lice, it is lovely. Plus, the ghosts are a nice added touch as well.”  
“Wilbur, that is concerning.” Tommy says.  
“Shut up, child.”  
“Yeah I knew you’d say tha-”  
Suddenly, the floor starts to rumble. Then everything starts to rumble. Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil start to scream. Techno begins to make a cup of coffee.  
“PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC!” Tommy yells.  
“IT’S AN EARTHQUAKE! Okay everyone calm down!!”  
“But I am calm, Phil.”  
“No not you Techno- HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!?”  
“What can I say.” Techno takes a bite out of a raw potato. “I’m californian.”  
“HERE CHECK YOUR PHONES!” Wilbur says. Phil and Tommy comply to see a link sent in their group chat.  
“Wha- WILL THIS IS A WIKIHOW ARTICLE!” Phil screams.  
“IT SAYS TO GET UNDER FURNITURE! TOMMY GET UNDER THE TABLE RIGHT NOW!” Wilbur picks up Tommy and tries to throw him under the kitchen table.  
“WILBUR YOU FUCKING MORON! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”  
“GET UNDER THE FUCKING TABLE!”  
“WILBUR STOP TRYING TO KNOCK OUT TOMMY!”  
“I’M NOT!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Tommy screeches. Both Wilbur and Phil start to scream right back.  
“Can you three shut up!” Techno peeks his head out of his bedroom. “You made me lose my skywars match!”  
“WHY ARE YOU PLAYING SKYWARS!? AND HOW ARE YOU PLAYING SKYWARS!?”  
“I’m just built different, Tommy. You should know this by now.”  
“OH, WELL I’M SORRY ALL POWERFUL TECHNO THE BLADE! YOU KNOW, IF YOU’RE REALLY JUST BUILT DIFFERENT, STOP THIS BLOODY EARTHQUAKE!”  
“Ok.” Techno then types weather set clear irl and the earthquake stops.  
“... What the hell, mate.” Phil says.  
“Told you. I’m built different.

**Author's Note:**

> aight this one was really short, but really fun to write. i’ve been behind on the prompts, but i’ll try to catch up over this week.
> 
> i’m @burningcrackers on twitter okay bye.


End file.
